Pe Riyuro
Pe Riyuro (ペ・リユロ) is the Lord of Clans of the Quagoa. Appearance Pe Riyuro has golden fur and wears a brown loincloth. In order to differentiate himself as the leader, he also occasionally wears a cloak and crown. Personality Pe Riyuro is a kind and understanding king who takes his role seriously. He does not simply punish those who failed him but would take measures to learn from mistakes and consider any information obtained from such mistakes to be the cornerstone of a future victory. After accepting his species' domination by Ainz Ooal Gown and meeting Jircniv, he has become resigned to his place in life. Background Pe Riyuro is considered to be a great unifier of the Quagoa race. After discovering an abandoned dwarven city, he gathered the clans there and formed monster-fighting units, using dwarven prisoners to develop agriculture and animal husbandry. He also forged a tentative alliance with the Frost Dragons that resided in the ruins of the Royal Palace, though this alliance was nothing more than a form of subjugation by the dragons. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc With the entire race gathered behind his back, Pe Riyuro advanced towards the palace where Olasird'arc Haylilyal and his brood dwell.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis Before they could reach the building they found themselves surrounded by unknown mist. The army of 60,000 strong gave him confidence that they would be able to stand up to any opposition. Then, two figures appeared from within the palace. They were Shalltear Bloodfallen and Aura Bella Fiora. Having known of Yozu's encounter with the Death Knights, he approached the two warily. Pe Riyuro had no problem with temporary surrendering to a new master to buy time to gain strength but was reluctant at first, wanting to know if they are stronger than the Frost Dragons. Shalltear and Aura took this as a non-surrender statement and gave him an ultimatum to thin their own number down to 10,000 while the rest would be eradicated. Pe Riyuro instinctively knew this was neither a bluff nor the words of madmen. Then the genocide began. Each of Shalltear's strikes sent tens of Quagoa flying through the air, their bodies torn to pieces and their flesh rained down on the nearby Quagoa. Trapped inside an unknown dimension and facing an enemy none of the Quagoa could hope to win against, Pe Riyuro gathered all the Red and Blue Quagoa and sent the elite troops into engaging the overpowering enemy with a heavy heart. Watching his troops cut down, he sent another order to the rest of his troops; select two thousand from their children and kill the rest. When they had gone to carry out his order, Pe Riyuro broke down in tears as he who had been revered as the greatest king of the race bore witness to the greatest genocide of his race, but his wailing and cry of despair were drowned by the screams coming from the executed children. As Pe Riyuro was finally brought forth to Ainz Ooal Gown, he could only bow his head in eternal servitude.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Pe Riyuro journeyed to Arwintar and received a warm welcome from his newfound friend, Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. As the two headed to the feast prepared by Jircniv, Pe Riyuro was asked about the news of Ainz Ooal Gown's death. The Clan Lord dismissed the report, believing it was impossible for the undead to have been defeated. Jircniv shared the same sentiments as well. Together they shared a quiet moment of grief for the nation where the Sorcerer Kingdom laid his eyes on and shared sympathy that soon they would gain a new comrade.Overlord Volume 13 Intermission Abilities and Powers Pe Riyuro is a level 38 warrior with monk-type abilities, bearing a might never before seen among Quagoa. The Quagoa Lord boasts enough power to be considered as a legendary figure in the New World, being considered a unique entity, excepting the Frost Giants, able to face the Frost Dragons of the Azerlisia Mountains on even terms. At the same time, Riyuro is a talent and capable leader, being able to unite his race with his power and then strengthen it through a wise government. The golden Quagoa is also an intelligent strategist, administrating the ores owned by the species he converted the rivalities and hate between clans into a competition that would raise the power of the Quagoa species and even would secure his position as the Clan Lord. Racial Classes * Quagoa (10) * Quagoa Lord (10) Job Classes * Emperor (Common) (2) * Monk (6) * Ki Master (4) Abilities * Rallying Cry: Raises the offensive power of allies and gains complete resistance to fear. Demerit is the user will go berserk and defensive strength will substantially drop. Main Equipment * Enchanted Pendant: A gift he received from Jircniv. Relationships Yozu Yozu is one of Riyuro's top men, who led the vanguard which was an elite group of Quagoa invading the Dwarf Kingdom. Despite his defeat, he considers that his subordinate has a sharp mind and is capable to make the right decisions. Olasird'arc Haylilyal Pe Riyuro was deeply furious at the White Dragon Lord for occupying the best spot in the city of Feo Berkana, the Dwarven Royal Palace and had planned to rebel after amassing enough strength. Ainz Ooal Gown Pe Riyuro was at first wary of Ainz for being able to make the Frost Dragons bow down to him. He later understood that Ainz was infinitely more powerful than them as one of the Sorcerer King's subordinates was able to wipe out all the Quagoa warriors in her way. When Pe Riyuro finally met the Overlord face to face, he was trembling in fear. Pe Riyuro believes that he and the rest of his kind will be Ainz's slaves for the rest of eternity. Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix While waiting for an audience with the Sorcerer King, Riyuro met the Emperor of the Baharuth Empire for the first time during his state visit. Due to sharing similar stories of how they submitted to Nazarick, they became friends. Since then, Riyuro treats Jircniv as a true friend with whom he has forged a spiritual connection due to having gone through the same suffering and misery. Trivia * It was stated by Yozu that even if Riyuro has to fight all the Quagoa race on his own, the Quagoa Lord would emerge victoriously. * Like Fluder Paradyne and Gazef Stronoff, Riyuro is believed to be a being able to take on an army of thousands on his own. * On Maruyama's Governing Ranking, Riyuro is on par with Zanac, below Draudillon and over Buser. According to the author, the Quagoa Lord would be a better leader if he possessed more knowledge. * According to Maruyama, he describes the King to be a hero at the level of Genghis Khan that would be recounted in history. Quotes * (To Shalltear Bloodfallen): "If you were that strong, you should have said so in the first place! Why, why didn't you tell me!" * (To Jircniv) "Ahhh! Jircniv, oh friend with whom I have shared my troubles! I am deeply grateful for your welcome!" References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Beastmen Category:Quagoa Category:Warriors Category:Sovereigns Category:Clan Leaders Category:Emperors Category:Monks Category:Ki Masters Category:Quagoa Clans Category:Nazarick